The invention relates to a system for storing and dispensing a liquid cleaning additive for a high-pressure cleaning appliance, having a device for storing the cleaning additive and having a device for dispensing the cleaning additive in a controlled manner for mixing with the cleaning liquid of the high-pressure cleaning appliance.
The invention also relates to a refill container for such a system and to a high-pressure cleaning appliance having such a system.
With the aid of high-pressure cleaning appliances, a cleaning liquid, preferably water, can be subjected to pressure and then directed onto an article which is to be cleaned. For this purpose, the high-pressure cleaning appliance has a drive motor which drives a pump in order to deliver the cleaning liquid. In order to increase the cleaning action, it is possible for the cleaning liquid, in the case of some high-pressure cleaning appliances, to be heated. For this purpose, the high-pressure cleaning appliances have a heatable heat exchanger, for example coiled tubing, which is heated by a burner and through which the cleaning liquid is channeled. In the case of such heatable high-pressure cleaning appliances, a liquid cleaning additive in the form of a descaler is admixed with the cleaning liquid in order to counteract the build-up of limescale on subassemblies of the high-pressure cleaning appliance, in particular on the heat exchanger.
In order to increase the cleaning action, it is also known for a liquid cleaning additive in the form of a cleaning chemical, for example a soap solution, to be admixed with the cleaning liquid.
The operation of admixing liquid cleaning additives takes place, in many cases, with the aid of injectors which are connected into the flow path of the pressurized cleaning liquid and via which the liquid cleaning additive, for example a cleaning chemical, is taken in.
It is also known to have configurations of high-pressure cleaning appliances in which a liquid cleaning additive is admixed with the aid of an electromagnetic metering valve.
For the purpose of storing the liquid cleaning additive, the known high-pressure cleaning appliances have a storage tank which can be filled from the outside and from which the liquid cleaning additive can be withdrawn via a draw-off line, this liquid cleaning additive then being admixed with the pressurized cleaning liquid, for example by means of an injector.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a system for storing and dispensing a liquid cleaning additive, of the type mentioned in the introduction, for a high-pressure cleaning appliance, such that it is easier for the user to handle.